


Across

by Cutribbon (Alynn)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynn/pseuds/Cutribbon
Summary: Is it painful for youAs it is for me?





	

Across another piece of glass  
Across another electric signal  
Is it painful for you  
As it is for me?

You say it to be so  
And I trust your words  
How you long to see me  
And hold my gaze in yours

I’d smile, and you’d tell me  
How much I was missed  
Though we’ve never ever met  
I miss you too

My soul is creaking  
My soul is caving in  
My chest is warm  
With thoughts of you

From my disillusion  
With the universe  
I made a persona for reprieve  
A persona that met you

But I fell in too deep  
Into your charm  
And your caring  
And your sheepish smile

My heart is here  
But you are not  
And although I plead  
You never will

I already know the answer  
To the question  
Yet I ask once more  
Are you real?

Behind this piece of glass  
Behind this electric signal,  
It is painful for me  
As it is fictional like you

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of meta but this poem was basically MC's feelings towards the othe RFA members as she realizes they are actually fictional. ...or mine when I played and got in too deep.


End file.
